Sonic Creepypasta
I really thought it would be a good idea to resurrect my childhood by buying classical games, but guess what? It wasn't, definitely not. I was bored, and suddenly began to remember about how great those times were when I was just six, playing'''Sonic '''the Hedgehog for the whole day in my old Genesis, which was still working, in the depths of my closet. I decided to revive those clear moments of fun by buying a brand new cartridge of Sonic the Hedgehog on eBay. I decided to buy a unit from a pop-up that appeared suddenly when I visited eBay.com. It was $5 dollars, so I bought it. 7 days later, it appeared in my mailbox... The box wasn't the original one. It has no texts or drawings, just the letters written "Sonic" on it. The cartridge was the same as the box. At first, I thought it was just a bootleg game for Genesis, so I decided to check it out. I installed the Genesis back on and popped the game in. What I saw was not normal. The Sega screen (not shown in the video beside the first sentence) was distorted. The logo was slanted, had a few colored pixels on it, and it lasted a lot longer than it was supposed to. The SEGA sound did play, but it is distorted and low-pitched. When it disappeared, it quickly flickered in red with a zoom in along with a quick glitched noise instead of just fading out. I was stunned, but tried to understand it was just a kind of...minor glitch. Then the title screen popped up. It was the Sonic for SNES title background, with "SONIC" and "PRESS START" on the screen. The music was Chao Angel Act 2. I press start and for a frame it flickered in red and black. another minor glitch. After loading it flickered another image. It was the same thing. The level's name was "Not Special Act 0". No act? Am i crazy? It was Green Hill with no background and grayscale floor and a gray ring in the right of the level. I jumped in. It was one of the special stages where you get a chaos emerald except the background was a galaxy and i was on 4 red and white checkered circles. I tried to get sonic to keep on and my control slipped and he landed on a line of goal cicles. The stage ended normally, but instead of slowy fading to white, The background turned red and a glitched noise was playing with the screaming from suicide mouse playing. I lost a live and static replaced the background before it exited. I was now in " Act 1". NO TITLE??? Who cares. I was in space with chemical plant floor. Next to me was a shoe box. I spin dash the box and it got me more speed and the music got faster and faster every time a bust a shoe box before it went EXTREMLEY FAST and out of sync. I crashed into a wall of spikes and SPLAT! Sonic was now in peices and I lost a life. The screen began to melt before a white and transparent sonic flashed in the background for a frame. The level exited. I was now in "Go Back Act 9". Go back? I can't go back. The background was of that of the final boss of Earthworm Jim SNES, but with more saturation. The ground was the same as Not Special, except it was black and so was sonic. It tried to get outta here, but the walls won't let me. The walls started closing in on me, I tried, but the walls won't budge. I crouched like it was going to stop. But SPLAT!!!! I lost a life. The level exited. I was now in "End Act 1". The music was a reversed distorted piano song. I was on the ____ Act 1 floor with orange in the background. A black and white ultimate chimera appeared. I tried to defeat it but could'nt. I spin dashed and the chimera ate me. The level exited and cut to a Game Over screen. The music was a creepy music box. Sonic was beheaded and put on a stake. The picture was Old-Timey. The words "Game Over" were on the screen. I turned off the Genesis, took the cartridge out and smashed it until it was in 66 peices. I never played any sonic game for a while. I had nightmares of the game. Category:ShitPastas Category:CreepyPasta/TrollPasta